


Umbrella - Akira x Tsundere!Reader

by Rainieva



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (Makoto Level Stalking), Awkwardness, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, Investigations, One Shot, Other, Pining, Secret Crush, Senpai!reader, Short & Sweet, Stalking, Third Year!Reader, Tsundere!Reader - Freeform, gender-neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainieva/pseuds/Rainieva
Summary: "Why are you telling me this?" I asked, a bit suspicious of her intentions.She didn't think I was a Phantom Thief, did she?"I trust you. You have proven to be very reliable as our secretary and I would like you to follow a lead for me."To be honest, I was a bit shocked. Makoto never seemed to show that she trusted anyone. She always did things herself and never asked for help. Then again, here she was, asking for my help.~~~Or, Reader is asked to follow Akira to investigate whether or not he is Phantom Thief.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Rainie's Requested Persona 5 One-Shots





	Umbrella - Akira x Tsundere!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there!  
> I am currently moving a lot of my older one-shots over to this account from a different site. A lot of these were requested and finished a few days, so I polished them up and hopefully, you'll get some enjoyment reading them.
> 
> Interested in requesting something? Feel free to leave a comment! ( I always respond asap!)
> 
> READER'S GENDER IS NOT MENTIONED  
> (So enjoy all my guys, gals, and nb pals!)

'The famous artist, Ichiryusai Madarame, received a calling card from the so-called Phantom Thieves of Heart earlier this morning. The police are watching the exhibition closely to hopefully catch these vigilantes.'

"I'm leaving!" I called, slipping my shoes on and reaching for the door.

"Wait! Don't forget--"

I was already out the door and rushing through the narrow streets of my hometown as my mother called for me. It was still daybreak and the sun was barely showing itself on the horizon, however, I had to get to school early this morning. I was the student council's secretary at Shujin Academy and our president, Makoto Nijima, requested to meet with me this morning. I didn't know her very well outside of the student council, but she seemed to be a hardworking and intelligent girl. Though most of the school sees her as a bit of a hard-ass and an emotionless robot, I can tell there is more to her than just her good grades.

Through my hazy thoughts, I felt cold droplets hit the top of my head and my cheek. Breaking me from my own trance-like state, I stopped running and looked towards the gray sky. The large water droplets hit my face as it started to pour.

With a huff, I covered myself with my school bag and returned to running to school. Small puddles had started to form on the road and I bounded past them, without another thought. However, My uniform blazer was starting to soak through and I could feel the chill of the rain against my skin. I sought refuge underneath the awning of a smaller corner store and took off my wet blazer. I then set to ringing out the water in hopes to make it the rest of the way to school without catching a cold.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted another figure wearing the same uniform as myself. As it had caught my attention, I turned to see who it might be. I was met with a tall pale form with messy black curls covering most of his face. He had large black-rimmed glasses in his hands, rubbing off the droplets from the lenses. The boy was a transfer student who was the subject of a lot of the most recent rumors. He was, apparently, convicted of assault and had to enroll at Shujin because his previous school had expelled him. While I didn't think this boy was all that dangerous, I did find him a bit mysterious. He always seemed to carry himself in a very dignified way. It was almost like all of the rumors and whispers around him didn't faze him at all. Akira Kurusu was quite the person.

Akira looked up from his glasses and turned to me, seeming to have noticed my staring. I quickly looked away, my cheeks burning a bit with embarrassment. I could hear his footsteps coming closer as I pretended not to notice him and slid my blazer back on my shoulders. He holds out a plastic grocery bag from the store we stand in front of out towards me. I looked up at him. He had put his glasses back on and was holding out the bag as if to say, 'Take it'. I hesitantly took the bag as Akira nodded and ran off in the direction of the school.

I stood, watching Akira disappear behind the buildings in shock. I finally decided to look inside the bag, pulling out a seemingly brand-new umbrella. The most logical explanation was that Akira went into this store to buy an umbrella for himself and upon seeing me soaking wet, gave the umbrella to me. I frowned and put the new umbrella and bag into my school bag.

What was wrong with him? We don't even know each other!

With that, I took off towards school, refusing to use the umbrella the transfer student had given me.

~~~

"The principal has asked me to conduct an investigation here at the school on the Phantom Thieves." Makoto Nijima explains, bluntly.

I sat across from her in the dull, student council room, fiddling with my uniform in my lap. Makoto sat leaning forward, her forearms and hands clasped together, firmly on the table. Her face was rather vacant of emotion, but the bags under her eyes and slightly hunched shoulders gave her away. It was obvious that this investigation our principal had dropped on her was keeping her up all hours of the night and was severely affecting her emotionally and physically.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, a bit suspicious of her intentions.

She didn't think I was a Phantom Thief, did she?

"I trust you. You have proven to be very reliable as our secretary and I would like you to follow a lead for me."

To be honest, I was a bit shocked. Makoto never seemed to show that she trusted anyone. She always did things herself and never asked for help. Then again, here she was, asking for my help.

"Of course, Niijima-san."

"I would like you to start tailing a second year by the name Akira Kurusu."

My eyes widened. Images of my encounter with the boy this morning flashed through my head and I could only stare back in shock. Makoto believed that Akira might be a Phantom Thief?

The more I thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. A transfer student comes to Shujin and the Phantom Thieves make their first appearance. Then, Akira's soft smile as he had given me the umbrella makes its way to the forefront of my mind. The Phantom Thieves were only supposed to target criminals. With this revelation in mind, what would I do if Akira was a Phantom Thief? He would be the hero that made that rat bastard, Kamoshida confess his sins.

"Are you sure, Niijima-san?" I muttered, hesitantly.

She laughs.

"Of course, and no need to be so formal. Just call me Makoto. We are classmates, after all."

With that, I nodded and excused myself. I was torn between helping her with the investigation and simply ignoring it. I admired what the Phantom Thieves did and they really stood for justice. I would hate it if I ended up being the one to seal their fate. Especially if it was Akira. At that thought, I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

'Especially if it was Akira'? What did that mean? We weren't classmates. I didn't know him. He was just a misunderstood transfer student that's too kind and selfless for his own good!

I raised my palms and smack my cheeks simultaneously in an effort to pull myself together. I was just going to follow him and go from there.

~~~

Classes ended and I headed up to the second floor, where the second year classrooms were. As I made my way up the flight of stairs, I ran into the exact person I was looking for. His surprisingly dark gray eyes widened as he saw me and I felt my face flush. We were standing face to face on the same step leaving, maybe, an inch between us. I scrambled backward, trying to make this much less awkward as I muttered random nonsense. Then, I felt my foot slip out from under me and I started falling backward. Luckily, strong, thin hands caught my wrist and steadied me before I fell to my imminent demise in front of the other students.

"Are you alright, Senpai?" The calm voice questioned.

I stared into the dark eyes behind the ridiculous glasses for much longer than was necessary before snapping out of it, pulling my wrist away from the underclassman's grasp.

"I-I'm fine! Could you watch where you're going?" I scoffed, pushing past him before he could cause me anymore embarrassment and turning the corner at the top of the stairs. However I stopped, just out of sight, to watch where this boy was going to go. I was supposed to tail him, after all.

~~~

Akira's after school routine was extremely strange. He would go from buying model guns at the airsoft shop on Central Street to then going down the street to study at the diner. One second, I could totally believe he was a hardened criminal behind those unruly curls, the next, he's studying like any other honors student. With this new development, I sat a few booths away from him, pretending not to be stalking this other student.

"Can I get you something?"

I jumped at the sudden question to realize it was just a confused and concerned looking waitress.

"Uh, yes. I'll have some coffee." I replied.

She nodded and headed back to the diner's kitchen to prepare my drink.

From what Akira had done these past few hours had not raised any red flags, as of yet. He did go to that airsoft shop, but none of the guns were real.They were only models. Assuming that just because he might have a record and a strange liking for model guns was not enough to pin him as a Phantom Thief. I would need some real, decisive evidence. But what?

"Here's your coffee."

Again, I looked up with a start, but nodded and accepted the drink, paying her. The waitress seemed to turn away but look back at me, looking a bit sad and pitiful.

"I-I don't think they're coming."

I looked up again, a bit confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your date. I-I think they might have stood you up. I mean, you've been here for two hours."

I know I must have turned extremely red at that point.

"N-No! You got it w-wrong! I'm just here to... drink some coffee! I don't have a d-date!"

The waitress apologized and left as I lay my head on the table with a huff. I turned my attention back to check on Akira to notice that he had left. I sat straight up and glanced around. He was nowhere to be seen in the dinner, so I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door and down the stairs.

"Senpai?"

I turn to my right to see Akira staring at me, a bit confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I-I w-was..." I stammered, searching my brain for an excuse.

"I was looking for you!" I finally blurted out, only to regret it.

"Really, why?" He asked, his puzzled gaze causing my body to heat up unnaturally..

With a stroke of genius, I remember the umbrella from this morning was still in my bag. I fished it out and held it out to him. "Take it! I didn't need your help."

Akira took the bag, looking inside. "Are you sure, Senpai?"

"Yes! And quit calling me 'Senpai'. I have a name." I almost regretted saying anything when a delightful sound graced my ears.

"Of course. What is your name, then?" He chuckled.

"(F/N) (L/N)."

He nodded, approvingly. "I like it. See you at school, (F/N)-san."

With that, Akira walked off, toward the train station, leaving me in a blushing mess in the middle of Central Street.

~~~

"You're what?"

"I said, I can't help you with your investigation anymore. Following Kurusu-kun has hindered me greatly and I really must focus on my studies. Now, if you would excuse myself."

Makoto managed to get out a hurried 'Wait', but I am already halfway down the hall. I wasn't completely lying when I said that the investigation was a pain for me but there was another reason. I didn't want to find out if Akira was a Phantom Thief or not and, frankly, I couldn't care less either way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it?  
> I thought about adding a "You idiot!" (baka) comment but thought it was to cliche lol.  
> I don't usually write Tsundere characters (I also don't write Reader inserts often) but I think it came together alright.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
